winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BelieveInMagic814
Archive_1 Welcome First of all only admins can delete blog posts. If you want to add an image to an infobox, use visual mode. It's much more simpler. When you've opened the template in visual mode type the name of the picture in the Image section. E.g. Roxy.jpg. Then make it the correct size. (Usually around 250px) ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 07:54, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Can I what? 15:54, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea which "Season 6 section" you're talking about. I added the videos in the template normally so IDK what did you asked about. 07:07, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Unlocked. ' 'Bella Talk 08:54, May 9, 2014 (UTC) If you give Rose the video, she will make one for you. Only she can. ' 'Bella Talk 07:47, May 10, 2014 (UTC) You said you wanted to put a transformation video into a template... yes, you just press publish and you coding will be saved... ' 'Bella Talk 07:51, May 10, 2014 (UTC) The button you click when you save an edit... ' 'Bella Talk 07:56, May 10, 2014 (UTC) If it has two voice actors, use the second one listed. If you want to practice coding, make a page called either Template: name or [[User:Username/Sandbox ' 'Bella Talk 08:07, May 10, 2014 (UTC) It's actually called an Infobox, not a Talkbox. You added the wrong kind of Infobox too. We have a particular infobox for the song articles called Infobox/Songs, so please add that instead. ' '''Bella Talk 08:19, May 10, 2014 (UTC) 11:44, May 11, 2014 (UTC)}} 16:08, May 14, 2014 (UTC)}} What? 16:06, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I can say for sure that Bloom's full Bloomix transformation hasn't appeared yet. So just leave those things alone. And fix your signature, please. They don't have any link to your user page or talk page, which is time-consuming whenever people have to reply your messages! 16:16, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi. 15:23, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Fine to me. 15:40, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Welcome. 15:49, May 26, 2014 (UTC) That spell in ep 9 was Morphix Net, not Morphix Trap. 11:22, May 28, 2014 (UTC) BelieveinMagic814, your blog was totally great. But I have one question. Where did you get those Icy and Acheron pictures? Please reply. Thanks ^-^ The Magic Within 05:51, May 29, 2014 (UTC) What question? 12:29, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Done. 13:36, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ? 23:54, June 1, 2014 (UTC) The page is unlocked. And you seriously need to improve your grammar and writing skill before taking part in any project. I'll put your request on hold and wait for your improvement. Good luck. 09:12, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Welcome. 14:33, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Done. 13:42, June 3, 2014 (UTC) They have many things to fix there. Not now. I know what to do, you don't need to tell me what to do. 06:14, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello BelievieInMagic814, 617 didn't air on Nickelodeon at all as some sources say and TV airing listing. I starting to think that it will air later on as Nick USA trying to lie to us. So when will 617 air in USA? I think that was for Nick Canada 617 airing which was June 8,2014 Soaf (talk) 20:53, June 9, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Done. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:24, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the help with the outfit pages lol I was looking for full length shots of the girls. Sorry but no. I'm very busy. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 15:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I have been self-taught in those things, so I don't know how to explain. And if you have requested me being admin in your wiki just because of codes and templates, I'd love to take that request as an offense. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 16:05, June 18, 2014 (UTC) As said, I don't join your wiki, why did you give me the link? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 16:11, June 18, 2014 (UTC) You can stop adding and creating those useless categories now. If you keep doing, you'll be blocked! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:34, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing, I work on that sometime this week. Soaf (talk) 16:20, July 2, 2014 (UTC)Soaf No, you can't, admins and leader of that section can only. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:05, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Done. Thanks for reminding me. Forgot to unlock those. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:34, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Done. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:48, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Welcome. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 15:13, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Please edit this page:http://winxclubenglish.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club_Wiki Categories Hi, just to let you know, minor characters auch as Matlin, Alice or even Aurora do not need to have a category. From now on, please do not create anymore category for minor characters. I already asked Rose about this since it is her project and she says they don't need a category of their own. There are probably other users doing that too so I will advise them of it once I find out who they are. XxDragonHeart (talk) 00:10, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Urg! Could you PLEASE STOP adding weird categories? Many people have to clean up your mess and they're very annoyed! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 00:47, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Signature Sure. Where is your signature now? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:32, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Done. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:41, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Welcome. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:46, July 25, 2014 (UTC)